1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector fixing structure for fixing a connector to a board.
2. Description of the related art
In a conventional connector fixing structure for fixing a connector to a board, generally, there are used fixing metal members 1 (as shown in FIG. 6 ) each formed by bending a band-like metal sheet into a generally L-shape. The fixing metal member 1 includes a connector mounting piece portion 3 for mounting on the connector 2, and a board joining piece portion 5 which is formed integrally at one edge of the connector mounting piece portion 3, and extends therefrom so as to be disposed on the board 4 in parallel relation thereto. The board joining piece portion 5 is soldered to a land formed on the board 4, so that the connector 2 is fixed to the board 4 (see, for example, JP-A-8-130055 Publication).
In recent years, because of a compact design of electronic devices and for other reasons, a mounting space available on the board 4 tends to be reduced, and the fixing metal member 1 for fixing the connector 2 to the board 4 is also required to have a compact design. However, there has been a fear that with such a compact design of the fixing metal member 1, the strength of joining of the fixing metal member 1 to the board 4 decreases, so that the strength of fixing of the connector 2 to the board 4 decreases.